emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7579 (8th August 2016)
Plot Sam and Dan show off the pink ballerina outfits Amelia has picked out for Zak's stag do as Joanie sets off to Wishing Well Cottage to retrieve her wedding dress. Emma and James tell Ross and Finn that they are planning to buy Wylie's Farm. Chas picks Lisa up for their pamper day, and has a quick look aft Joanie's wedding dress, but is shocked to see a giant red wine stain down the front. Belle lies it was an accident, just as Joanie walks in to see her dress ruined. Cain and Moira have an awkward run in, in the café, where James suggests Moira was right not to shop Cain to the police, as he should be in a padded cell, which results in Cain grabbing James, before walking out. Lisa tells Joanie she tripped over the dog causing the stain, but Joanie doesn't buy it. Lisa asks Joanie to let her put the dress right. Belle apologizes to Lisa. Emma informs Rakesh that she and James has found another place to buy, so they'll need their deposit back soon. Rakesh lies that he has put the money into his firm's conveyancing department and can't access it for weeks. Chrissie persuades Lachlan to visit Lawrence and say sorry. Ross agrees to speak to Rakesh on Emma and James' behalf. Stressed Lisa mends Joanie's wedding dress. James tells Moira about his and Emma's plan for Wylie's, and asks for his investment in Butlers Farm back. At the same time, Ross pays Rakesh a visit demanding his parents deposit back. Rakesh insists they'll get the money when his firm releases the funds but James spots Ross threatening Rakesh and intervenes. Chas drags Charity, Aaron and Marlon into the backroom and informs them the feud with Zak and Joanie is not what Lisa wants, so they are going to give Zak a proper send off and then attend the wedding. James can't believe Emma knew about Ross visiting Rakesh, just as Pierce walks into Dale View and reveals he can help. Lisa shows Joanie the mended wedding dress, and she is delighted. Lisa wishes Joanie as much happiness as she and Zak once had before hurrying off. Ellie appears to Belle again, but Belle begs Ellie to leave her alone. Drunk Zak thanks Lisa for fixing Joanie's dress and asks for forgiveness for hurting her. Lisa admits to Chas that she hates herself for still having feelings for Zak. Chrissie informs Lachlan that Lawrence is being released from hospital tomorrow, so he'll need to get his head around things quickly. Pierce warns Rakesh he has 48 hours to get James and Emma their deposit back, or they'll take him to court. Paralytic Zak falls into a bush. He tells Joanie he loves her and proclaims "I love ya Lisa Dingle, I always have, and I always will", leaving Joanie speechless. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Ellie - Ashlie Robinson Locations *Dale Head - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Hallway, living room '' *The Woolpack - ''Public bar, backroom, exterior and car park Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes